Those Changes In Me
by Luciienz
Summary: "More reports of strange mutation occurring continue, as an anonymous source called in to say that their child, male, when into what has doctors astounded." RikuSora ;; AkuRoku .


_Those Changes In Me_

By Cannibalistic Fury

(c)2011-

**Summary:**

"_More reports of strange mutation occurring continue, as an anonymous source called in to say that their child, male, when into what has doctors astounded."_

**Rating:**

T to M. Rating may go up, but initially will be rated T.

**Warnings:**

Mpreg, cat/dogs/wolf/ect. Ears, possible language, and other things.

**Main Pairings:**

Riku x Sora ;; Axel x Roxas.

**DISCLAIMER** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Hot Topic.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Chapter One:

"_Nature's Calling"_

"_More reports of strange mutation occurring continue, as an anonymous source called in to say that their child, male, when into what has veterinarians and doctors astounded. Males are going into a condition that leaves them fertile, one source says. We still are unaware how this phenomenon occurred. Scientists are linking this to the sudden influx of fertile males and decrease of fertile females in general. On other news, a shooting—"_

A blond boy clicked the power button on the television remote, a disgusted smirk played on his lips. His dirty blonde fur colored dog ears twitched as they folded down. His blue eyes scrutinized the darkened screen of the once-on television. His thick dirty blonde tail wrapped around his clothed lap, the tip of it tapping his lap in a slow, continuous manner.

"Hey, Roxas, are you done watching the TV?"

The blond boy, Roxas looked up to meet the gaze of his roommate and his cousin. "Yeah, Sora." he muttered, breathily.

Sora, sighing, scratched behind his own brown cat ear. "You shouldn't take that's stuff seriously. It's just a bunch of bull." His own blue eyes lowered to the tan carpet. "Anyway, Ventus is on his way to come pick you up. I think he's bringing that asshole, Vanitas with him."

Roxas nodded slightly, not bothering to respond. He really did want to believe what his cousin said, but he couldn't. It might have been a normal news report to others, but to Roxas, it was an entirely different subject.

After all, it was _Roxas'_ mother who was to the first to frantically call into the news station just to inform the whole county—maybe even the whole _state_—that her son was a freak. It didn't help that _Roxas'_ father kicked him out, afraid that his son would spread that disease among their home. His _twin brother_ didn't even help out; his asshole of a boyfriend, Vanitas was too focused on making himself the center of Ventus' world.

The only one willing to take Roxas in was Sora. At the age of nineteen, Sora had a big heart. When Roxas was younger, Sora was his favorite cousin. Well, more like Sora was the blond's only cousin, though just barely 3 years older than Roxas and Ventus. He was kind

"When you get home, Riku and Kairi might be over!" called Sora from the bathroom, interrupting Roxas' train of thought. "They got big news to tell me!"

Roxas frowned. He hated those two, mainly Riku. Kairi was a nice woman. She was mature and pretty, as was her two other sisters. Kairi never was rude to Roxas. She knew Sora the longest and Roxas could vaguely remember playing with her while Sora would be over. However, Kairi managed to backstab Sora through his blind spot.

Riku

That was why Roxas hated Kairi.

Now, Riku was whole different story. Riku was a friend of Sora's, whose moods changed quicker than a millisecond could pass. He also broke Roxas' cousin's heart on multiple occasions. Somehow those two managed to stay friends. It pissed Roxas beyond the normal level of anger. Riku affected Sora in ways Roxas had not seen before.

His normally optimistic cousin would lock himself in room and wouldn't come out for weeks. At least, that was what he heard from his mother the last time Riku and Sora broke up. That was two years ago.

Roxas knew that Sora knew he didn't know about Sora and Riku's affair, but he did. Roxas knew this quite well, actually. He had walked in on the two having sex in Sora's bedroom and the couch a couple times in the past.

Roxas sighed as he unfortunately listened to another one of Sora's throw-up sessions.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sora fell on the couch with a groan. Roxas just left, leaving him with the solemn quietness of his two bedroom apartment. The brunet looked around the small apartment. Clothes and trash littered the floor. He contemplated cleaning up, but pushed it aside.

He didn't need to clean up for them.

His blue eyes wandered to the bag on the end table. Sora was mildly surprised that Roxas didn't peek with that curiosity of his.

Riku and Kairi would be here in about two hours.

He needed something to do. So why not use the object in the bag.

Sora wouldn't need to use the damn thing, in the first place if Riku would've stayed faithful to Kairi and didn't come to the brunet because of sexual frustration.

Kairi was _so _smart when she decided to take that vow of abstinence.

At least she wouldn't be put in this situation.

Sora's mind wandered back to Roxas. He wondered why Roxas' parents would throw him out. Roxas was a nice kid. He was virtually a perfect child, especially when compared to Sora. Sora could remember the day his parents dropped him off at the apartment just _weeks _before his seventeenth birthday.

That was a couple days after Riku broke up with him. His parents couldn't take the attitude and depression that occurred within the hour of breaking up.

So, their solution: Buy their kid an apartment, drop him, and lose contact with him.

Not to mention the fact that their child was the first person they knew able to go into heat.

No, his mother decided it would be nice to keep it a secret that their child would be a freak, away from them.

_Far _away from them

Oh well, it was better than having to face Riku, every fucking day.

He took another glance at the bag on the table, his mind made up. He stood up and grabbed the bag.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Roxas stared out the window with a bored expression on his face. His brother, Ventus' boyfriend was at the wheel carefully swerving through groups of cars. Even though he was only going to spend a couple hours with his twin, Roxas felt as if this simple trip to the mall would take the whole day.

"So, how is Sora?"

Roxas blinked a couple times before turning his head to Ventus. He stared for a couple more seconds, processing the question. "He's good. He's been sick the past couple days, but other than that, fine."

Ventus hummed before turning back to the front.

The whole thirty minutes of driving had been in complete silence, except that small conversation. Be it out of nothing to talk about or awkwardness, it left the car feeling stuffy and as if the plastic covered walls were closing in on them.

Roxas looked back out the window to see the parking lot of their local mall.

'_Thank god'_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sora placed the last plastic stick on the counter. His eyes were burning from the tears that were building up. There was a row of four sticks, a blue line on the first two and a small plus sign on the third one. The fourth stick was blank, waiting for its result to appear on its miniature screen.

He should probably go to a real hospital, than use these. Just, what doctor could specialize in this? What doctor could possible know how to deal with this type of thing?

Sora took another deep breath as he looking at the ceiling, himself not want wanting to see the last result. All the others were positive, how could there be a difference with this one?

The brunet took the time to count out the seconds carefully.

One minute three seconds

One minute two seconds

What would he do if this last one turned out positive?

He was nineteen, for God's sake! He had dreams! He wanted to visit Europe! Hell, he even wanted to go to college!

But, that would never happen if that last stick turned out positive!

Sora's brown colored ears flattened against his spiky hair, quivering in fear.

Fifty-two seconds

Fifty-one seconds

Wait, was it forty-two seconds?

Sora let out an exasperated groan as he mentally lost count. He stared at the stick for a couple more seconds. Two minutes seemed to pass in a slow and excruciatingly painful manner. Yet another minute passed before the result fully developed, at the same time the doorbell rang. The shrill sound echoed within the empty halls of the apartment. Sora stood up, unable to find out the final result. He slipped out of the bathroom.

Opening the front door, Sora was tackled by the fury that was Kairi.

"Sora, guess what!" the red haired girl squealed hugging him, her burgundy, white-tipped feline ears twitching in excitement. "Riku proposed, he really proposed!"

Sora momentarily stopped breathing, his arms limp at his sides. Sora's sky blue eyes drifted to the silver haired man standing behind Kairi, a smirk on the man's perfect lips. "He did…?" Sora breathed.

Kairi squealed once again. She began to vigorously hop in place, her arms trying to get Sora to hop with her. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! And, we want you to be the best man!"

Sora stood still for a couple seconds, processing the four sentences in his mind. Riku and Kairi were getting married. Married, they were getting married! The word "pregnant" pinged in his head.

'_Oh my God, the last test!'_

"Hey, Kairi, why don't you guys come in? I need to go check my phone. My cousin is staying with me and he said he'd need me to come pick him up, so I'm waiting for the call." The lie slipped off his lips so smoothly, the only person who seemed to notice it was Riku, whose eyes narrowed for a split second.

Kairi let go and spun into the room the room. Riku walked in hesitantly, feeling the discontent radiating off the brunet.

Sora nearly sprinted for the bathroom. If either one of them found those, Sora had no way to find an excuse. They both knew that he was gay, as in only into men. Especially, after he walked in on Kairi and Riku nearly reaching third base, one day. That would be permanently burned into his mind, and boy, it still scared him to no end. Sora shivered a little at the thought of Riku and Kairi together. The thought of Kairi's small breasts alone made him shiver. Then again, Riku always had a thing for girls with flat chest, not to mention guys.

Sora opened the door to the bathroom, the final test's screen visible from where he stood. He crept closer, his heart beating so hard it resounded in his ears. His hands began to shake as he reached out for the test. He shakily picked up the dainty stick. His blue eyes brimmed with tears; a bold blue line decorated the center of the stick.

Positive.

_Shit._

"Hey, Sora, what are you looking at?"

The brunet spun around, wiping his counter of the tests. "Riku, I thought I told you to wait with Kairi!"

Turquoise eyes narrowed in amusement. Riku made a bee-line straight towards Sora. "Maybe you did, but have you ever known me as one to listen?"

Sora glared, taking his right sleeve and dabbing it over his right eye then his left. "What the hell do you want?" the brunet growled, "Don't you and Kairi have somewhere to be, or something?"

Riku walked a little closer, causing Sora to take a step backward. Riku took another step forward as Sora took another step backwards. This went on until Sora stepped back against the wall and Riku closed the space between them. Avoiding the turquoise eyes, Sora burned a hole into his blue floral shower curtain with his eyes, his brown ears flattening against his hair once more.

"Sora, babe, don't do this to me." Riku whispered, the husky tone he always used around Sora evident. "You know I still love you in a way I would never love Kairi."

Sora felt the silver haired man run his calloused fingers down his cheeks.

'_Stop…'_

Riku's hand tipped Sora's head toward him. Sora finally took a good look at the man in front of him. He first noticed that Riku's hair grew a couple centimeters, now leaving his silver bangs to cover his eyes.

'_Stop…'_

Riku smirked, leaning toward Sora. Their lips softly met.

'_Stop…I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…'_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Roxas wandered around the mall while his brother and Vanitas went to some shop that Roxas didn't know of. Roxas was bored, alone, and stuck in the mall. His blue eyes drifted to the Hot Topic to his left. It would kill some time…and maybe his ear drums.

The blond shrugged and turned towards the store. It was an understatement for him to say Hot Topic wasn't favorite store, but he liked it for some of their clothes and music. Some of his friends would overload on the store's merchandise. Every time they went to the mall that was the first store they would go to. It wasn't the clothes he hated. It was more like the store itself.

Maybe it was because all his friends swore up and down that it was gothic, others swore it was a mixture of styles.

Roxas strolled into the dark yet light store, the subtle scent of smoke reaching his nose. He noted that the store was relatively empty. No one else was in there beside him, the cashier, and some black haired, skinny guy. Roxas looked around. The same old chained pants and dark corsets decorated racks with the occasional internet star t-shirt. Roxas' ears twitched when he felt eyes burning into back as he looked through the rack of neon skinny jeans. His own blue eyes drifted to the direction of the stare.

Across the store, a man, who happened to be the cashier, was staring at him. The man had red hair that was pulled into a spiky pony tail. Two darker red wolf ears present. From the distance he was at, Roxas noted the two dot tattoos under the man's eyes. The man's thin lips were turned up in the form of smile. From the way he was leaning, Roxas guessed the man to be tall, taller than him by at least four inches, maybe a little more. The man's body was skinny, revealed by the black wife beater and fishnet undershirt. The man's arms weren't exactly lanky; they still had muscle to define them. But, they still were thin. Maybe it was because he was tall.

"Hey, Blondie," the red head called out, his voice deep. "You don't look like the type of guy to be here!"

Roxas glowered. "So? I can go to any store I want to," he snapped.

The man chuckled, "No need to get snippy, Blondie. I was just stating the truth."

In his mind, Roxas repeated what the man said, but in a higher mocking tone. He continued to the racks of commercial items.

'_Naruto headbands, Invader Zim sweatshirts, pink skanky lingerie, animal decorated notebooks…'_ Roxas hummed mentally. The blonde could still feel the heated stare of cashier. He turned his head to the side slightly, letting his eyes drift to the red head. The red head was starting to seem handsome, really handsome. Maybe he was a little too handsome, at the current moment.

"Damn, maybe I should have stayed home this whole weekend. My heat's starting soon…" Roxas muttered to himself.

The other customer present gave Roxas an odd look before scurrying off to the register. Roxas glared at the series of objects currently in front of him.

"Hey, Blondie, whatever you said while talking to yourself really scared off my customer!"

Roxas lifted his head, his ear standing up on his head. "Huh?"

The redhead smirked. His emerald eyes were gleaming deviously. "I said you scared off my customer. You'll have to pay for that."

Roxas scoffed indignantly. He glared at the redhead and turned his back to the opposite rack of merchandise. "I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but I am _not_ paying for anything!"

"_But_, it was _you_ who scared that customer!"

Roxas looked back at the redhead, who had a huge cat-like grin on his face. "Are you hitting on me or something?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sora moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the silver haired male. The brunet gave up any fight he had, knowing he _would_ lose. He always lost to Riku. It wasn't a matter that was dealt with lightly.

Sora could feel Riku smirk against his lips. Riku placed one chaste kiss on the brunet's lips and pulled away, a satisfied smirk in place. Riku leaned into the crook of Sora's neck and a soft silver-furred ear twitched, tickling Sora's cheek. The silver-haired male place kisses along the Sora's neck, nipping and suckling at some spots. A light moan passed Sora's lips. Once again, Sora felt Riku smirk and the silveret pulled back. He kissed Sora once more and unwound the brunet's arms.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I'm an engaged man, So~ra!" Riku practically sang, tapping Sora's nose like he was a dog.

A blush lit his tan cheeks as Sora pushed Riku away. Bending down, the brunet quickly picked up the positive pregnancy tests. Tears welled in his eyes as he could feel Riku staring a hole into his back—well butt, to be more precise. Sora threw the tests in between the trash bag and the actual trash bin, thinking to himself that he would clean them up. A wave of nausea hit him as the smell of Riku's cologne finally reached his nose.

"Oh God, Riku, get out!" Sora yelled, nearly shoving his face into his toilet.

Riku rushed out of the bathroom, disgusted at the site of Sora upchucking. '_So much for that boner,'_ the silveret thought bitterly.

After a few rounds of vomiting, Sora wiped his mouth on the rag hanging from the tower rack. He looked at himself in the mirror. His normally tanned skin looked pastier than usual with the onslaught of sickness. The brunet ran a hand through his spiky hair and groaned. Sora wasn't sure how long he would be able to survive seven-or-eight months of this. Yelling out of frustration, Sora slammed a fist on his sink.

"Sora, are you okay?"

Sora jumped at the sound of Kairi's voice. He looked back at himself in the mirror, giving a weary smile to his mirror image. "Y-yeah, Kairi, I'm fine. I've just been sick the past couple days or so," he called out. Once again, the brunet ran a hand through his hair before dragging himself out of his bathroom.

Sora found Kairi sprawled out on his couch, her head lying in Riku's lap as she played with the ends of his hair. Riku pushed a piece of her burgundy colored hair out from her eyes with a warm smile. Kairi let out a giggle. Sora just stood there while he watched Kairi intertwine her hand with Riku's.

Sora scoffed mentally. The thought alone of those two getting married and settling down together made him sick—literally. He plastered a huge smile on his face and bounced into the room with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Get a room, you love-birds, before you start going at it on my couch," Sora teased, leaning over the "happy" couple. "Roxas and I still use that couch, ya' know!"

Kairi glared playfully, her own cat ears twitching. She pushed herself up to where she leaned on her elbows. "If you would clean your floor, I would have sat there, but you being the lazy bum you are, I can't," she said snidely and sat up. The girl crossed her legs, trying to show off her newly tanned legs. "Anyways, both Riku and I want you to be the best man at our wedding! Will you do it?" She batted her eyelashes and looked up at the brunet with her big violet eyes. "Please, please, please! It will make up for the time you an—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Kairi," Sora growled dangerously, his hand forming a fist at his side.

Riku narrowed his eyes as he wrapped a protected over Kairi. "Just say 'yes,' Sora," Riku said calmly.

Sora took a deep breath. He placed a hand on his waist. "Fine," the brunet answered quietly. "On one condition, though."

"What?"

Sora's hand ghosted over his stomach. '_It has to be different this time around…'_

"After your wedding, you never speak to me again."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Oh gosh. It's little ol' me putting out another story that I'm not even sure I'll finish. I just had this massive plot bunny in like last May and started writing this then. I found it a couple days ago when I was looking for some documents I needed for my portfolio for History. OTLlll I just decided to finish up what I had, which was basically up to the point where Sora began to wrap his arms around Riku...

I don't even remember what I had planned for this. So, if the plot is crap, you can flame me all you effing want to. It's my fault for it being such a crappy story...

You can leave a review, if you want.


End file.
